La búsqueda de los Htf
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: ¡Los HTF están en una nueva aventura! Lumpy y Splendid ahora tendrán que buscar a todos los que conforman su gran equipo "élite" y ganar antes de 40 noches. ¿Lograran ganar los dos más idiotas del grupo? ¿Este será un viaje normal? /My return!/. (Musical).
1. Prólogo

**Hiker: ¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? OxO)/**

**Roy: ¿Quién extrañaría a una niña que no ha hecho nada importante por la sociedad?**

**Hiker: P-pero… *Interrumpida*.**

**Roy: -_- ¡¿Inventaste la cura al cáncer?! ¿¡Descubriste Atlantis?! ¡¿Alguna isla lleva tú nombre?! *Interrumpido*.**

**Hiker: Bueno… Eso es altamente probable puesto que mi nombre es muy usado, alguna persona que se llamase como yo y sea poderosa haya puesto su nombre en una… *Interrumpida***

**Roy: ¡No me contradigas! **

**Hiker: ¡Sí, señor! *Se sienta a escribir llorando a mares*.**

**¡Comencemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Prologo.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad tan tranquila de Happy Tree Town. ¿Tranquila? Esta ciudad posiblemente no lo era.

Un adolescente de no más de 17 años -que debería estar en la escuela- estaba dando saltos yendo feliz a la casa de su amigo súper B.F. del alma:

"Lumpy".

— ¡Lumpy! ¡Ábreme! —Chillaba feliz el pequeño enano mientras tocaba la puerta esperando la respuesta del otro.

— ¿Splendid? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Del hogar salió un hombre de gran estatura adormilado mientras se sobaba un ojo con un pijama de panteras con ojitos "kawai".

— ¡Mi querido amigo Lumpy! Entiendo que son las 2 de la madrugada, peroooo…. —El menor extendió la palabra mirando feliz a su amigo. — ¿Te acuerdas de Lyndsey? La chica que le quemo el cabello a Stacy porque estaba saliendo con su novio y a este lo termino dejando en el hospital por problemas mentales con una manzana.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lyndsey! Era buena amiga.

—Bueno, ayer me reuní con los del HTF.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Lyndsey?

— ¡Oh! Lyndsey era una buena amiga… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ella?

El de cabello celeste se puso a pensar lógicamente.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué paso con que te reuniste con los HTF? —Le pregunto Lumpy al enano.

—Eso… —Splendid lo miro seriamente. —Agente 1, estamos en código 0456.

—No puede ser… ¡Esto es culpa de Emma! —Ante el nombre el otro tenía cara de confusión. —La chica que salía igual con el novio de Lyndsey.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, te seguiré contando. El punto es que al irlos a buscar para reunirnos justo como lo hacíamos antes ellos me cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Cada uno? —Splendid asintió.

—Luego de lograr reunirlos me propusieron algo.

—Lo cual es…

— ¡Jugar!

El alto lo miró sin entender.

—Me propusieron que si yo los encontraba por todo el país de América, a cada uno, volveríamos a estar juntos.

—Muy bien… ¿Cómo le entendiste a lo que acabas de decir? Y ¿Cómo hablaste con ellos si estaban en América? —Cuestiono el otro con 3 signos de interrogación.

—Me lo explicaron con palitos y manzanas. Tenemos un grupo en Whats pero ninguno aceptaba. Me cerraron la puerta sus madres.

—Tiene sentido, explícame el plan ahora.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV-

4 HORAS MÁS TARDE.

—Entiendo, ¿Y cuándo iniciamos las escondidas?

Splendid lo miro y entro a su casa sin permiso viendo la hora y el día en noticias con Telettubies felices.

— En aproximadamente un día.

—Eso significa…

—Que el dúo Splendid y Lumpy tiene una nueva aventura.

En seguida Lumpy apareció como rayo veloz vestido de Sherlock- Indiana.

—Ya veo… Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es…

— ¡Ir a América! —Festejaron los dos.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Omg! Estoy llena de inspiración. Ese mes de vacaciones estuvo bueno.**

**Roy: ¿Mes? ¡Desapareciste medio año o más!**

**Hiker: Tú no me entiendes Roy… Es complicado XD.**

**Roy: Que complicado ni que nada, ahora te pones a escribir -_- *Agarra a la escritora y la amarra a la silla*.**

**Hiker: ¡Me estas obligando a esto! ¡Quiero a mi abogado )/!**

**Roy: Momento, no te estoy poniendo una pistola en la cabeza para obligarte. *Escondiendo la pistola de agua*.**

**Hiker: ¡Oh! O.o ¡Eso es bueno! *Se pone a escribir.**

**Flik-VolvimosconmásPOWERMASIVE!**


	2. ¿Russell?

**Hiker: (8) Llego a casa y escucho su VOZZZ! (8)- Agarra la escoba que actua como microfono.**

**Roy: -Simulando una guitarra imaginaria.- (8) ¡Ne, ne, ne ,ne que vas a ser! ¡Cuando seas grande! (8) (x2)**

**Marth: (8) ¡Estrella de rock and roll o presidente de la nación! **

**M&H&R: ¡OUOOOOOOOO!**

**E-eh…**

**Comencemos…**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

—Hay algo que olvide de esto de viajar.

Splendid miró a todos lados buscando la solución al nuevo problema… ¡¿Cómo se viaja?!

Aquellos dos nunca habían viajado en SUS VIDAS por lo que esto era un "reto" para ellos. Se suponía que el plan era viajar a California para encontrarlos.

Lumpy miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Todo era muy extraño y nuevo para él…

Además se seguía pregunta ¿Qué era un avión?

**-Atención clientes, el próximo vuelo con destino a…**

— ¡Lumpy! ¡ ¿Qué es eso?! —Se sobresaltó escondiéndose tras el mayor.

—N-No lo sé… ¡¿De dónde viene esa voz?!

Ambos chicos seguían temblando como cobardes hasta que alguien llego a ellos.

Era la madre de Splendid.

— ¡Mami! ¡Ayúdanos! —Grito desesperado el pobre chico.

La madre sonrió con ternura y fue a la caja volviendo unos minutos más tarde, dándoles lo que parecían papeles rectangulares.

—Todo listo, lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a esa puerta. —Señalo la puerta del último pasillo escoltada por guardias. —Les dan esto. —Señalo los papeles. —A los guardias y entran. ¡Sencillo!

Lumpy y Splendid agradecieron a la madre del último como si de diosa se tratará. La mujer se despidió de ellos y se fue.

— ¡Bien! Aquí vamos.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

El avión era… blanco. El interior era enorme. Los ojos de los dos se iluminaron como si de niños se tratarán.

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Está todo blanco! —Señalo a todos lados.

—Splendid ¡Mira! ¡Está súper cómodo este sillón!

Pero luego Lumpy reacciono.

— ¿Te dieron un límite de tiempo? —Cuestiono, mirándolo.

— ¿Quiénes?

—A los que vamos a buscar.

— ¡Oh! 40 días.

Lumpy miró la ventana. Por alguna razón, sentía que pronto se encontrarían de nuevo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Splendid suspiró mientras se tronaba la espalda.

—Ese viaje estuvo mal para mi espalda. —Dicho esto miro a su compañero que tenía un mapa al revés. — ¿Qué haces? —El chico se subió a la espalda del otro inclinando su cabeza para mirar el mapa.

—No entiendo esta cosa.

Splendid lo volteo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Está mejor así!

Ambos miraron la enorme ciudad que tenían en frente.

Los altos edificios arremetían contra el cielo, las enormes calles, las miles de personas que pasaban junto a ellos, todos los centros que había.

—E-es enorme.

—Y fría. —Agrego Splendid abrazándose.

El más alto le dio su bata a lo que Splendid tomó con gusto.

—Fuera de eso. ¿Por dónde empezamos? —Se miraron sin saber qué hacer ante la pregunta de Splendid.

—Si mi geografía no falla, debemos estar en Nueva York. Ellos están escondidos por toda América. Así que deberíamos buscar ya…

Splendid y Lumpy se miraron cómplices mientras que el último sacaba un teléfono.

—But first… Take me a Selfie!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

—Vaya sesión de Selfie. —Comento Lumpy.

—Iniciemos nuestra búsqueda.

Caminaban por las largas calles de Nueva York, buscando algo interesante.

Pronto vieron una gran escuela que se veía de alta sociedad. Era grande, tenía un techo de madera, las paredes eran de vidrio, tenía aproximadamente 3 pisos y la entrada era de madera con dos pilares de piedra. Lo demás era el patio, el césped abundaba excepto por los camino de piedra que llevaban a una fuente.

—Es un lindo lugar… Alguien puede estar aquí ¿No crees?

—Puede.

Entraron al lugar discretamente, obviamente estaban siendo pasados por alto ¡Eran ninjas! ¿Quién le haría caso a un extranjero de cabello azul que tienen unas ropas normales y típicas?

— ¿Splendid? ¿Lumpy? —Ante el llamado, ambos voltearon.

— ¿R-Russell? —

La chica estaba allí. Seguía baja de estatura, aun utiliza ese parche y los guantes negros. Ahora tenía una cola de lado y ya había dejado atrás su sombrero de pirata, traía un uniforme de marinera azul con un saco negro y una corbata roja, en vez de zapatos normales de escuela llevaba botas negras y agarraba unos libros.

La de cabello azul tenía mirada confundida, ¿Qué estarían haciendo ellos aquí?

— ¿Tú no sabes de la apuesta? —Cuestiono el más bajo.

— ¿Apuesta?

—Ella no sabe nada. —Suspiro resignado mirando a Lumpy. —Pero ella es una HTF.

—O-oigan, ¿Qué sucede? Es raro verlos que han salido de la ciudad y que hayan venido a América es más impresionante.

—Hicimos una apuesta por Whats, Lumpy y yo tenemos que encontrar a todos los HTF en América antes de 40 días.

La mirada de la chica cambio.

— ¡Oh! ¡Una aventura! —En seguida la chica se fue y volvió sin libros y con una hoja en mano. — ¡Vámonos!

Los otros dos se miraron sin volver a entender. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Solo me di de baja en la escuela por 40 días. —Respondió a sus pensamientos.

Ambos exclamaron un "¡Oh!" y asintieron para luego salir del colegio.

— ¿Y ya saben por dónde empezar? —Splendid vio como Russell estaba vestida de otra manera.

Su típica camisa de rayas rojas y blancas, milagrosamente llevaba la falda azul de antes, las mismas botas y ahora tenía su sombrero junto con su capa de capitán pirata.

—Eres rápida… —Rio nervioso el "héroe".

—Tomare eso como un halago.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

—Por cierto, dicen los reportes que probablemente hoy caiga granizo. Tormenta de granizo mejor dicho. —Dijo Russell acomodándose el sombrero. —Puede que esta tormenta sea fuerte.

—Nos la arreglaremos con algo. —Exclamo feliz Splendid -quien estaba encima de Lumpy-.

—Por lo pronto quisiera saber. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Pregunto dirigiéndoles la mirada.

Los tres se miraron sin querer responder.

—Bien, no tenemos ningún punto al cual ir. Esto será difícil. —Murmuro la joven para volver a mirar el lugar en el que estaban. Un parque.

El sol ya se estaba metiendo por lo que tendrían que hacer algo.

— ¡Oh! —Russell los volvió a mirar. —Recuerdo que en la hoja que nos dieron una vez en el colegio de primaria, la de ¿Dónde quieres viajar de grande? Muchos pusieron Canadá y E.U.A., para ser más específica Toronto, Washington. Nueva York muy pocos.

—Ah… Yo puse en esa hoja un dibujo de animales.

La chica se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Repito. Esto será difícil.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Hiiiii! Esto es felicidad. Estoy mejorando.**

**Roy: Sí… "Mejorando"… Sacar 5 en matemáticas en MEJORAR.**

**Hiker: ¡NO hablo de eso! ¡Y deja de recordarlo! Es una blasfemia esa calificación…**

**Marth: Ya, ya..**

**Hiker: Y bueno. **

**¡Nuestros aventureros tienen a Russell! **

**Marth: Al menos ya tienen a alguien "inteligente".**

**Roy: Si tuviéramos que buscar a todas las personalidades de esa mujer.- Señala a Hiker. (Hiker: ¡Soy una niña!).- Bueno… ¡De esa niña! Ya nos hubiéramos vueltos locos.**

**Marth: Exageración.**

**Flik-ExageraRoy!**


End file.
